Errances
by Noah-Hitomishikou
Summary: Un enterrement de plus, et pas n’importe lequel, à vingt huit ans, c’est l’heure du bilan pour Sasuke Uchiha....


**Errances**

Titre : Coma

Auteur : Noah Hitomishikou

Rating : Général

Correction : Shirenai

Genre : OS. Psychologie de perso torturé (je sais, ce n'est pas un genre), léger UA vu que l'action se déroule alors que Sasuke est âgé de vingt huit ans, donc bien après les derniers scans. Et que je sais évidemment que rien ne se passera de la façon dont j'ai imaginé cette histoire.

Disclaimer : Non non, je ne me fais pas de sous sur le dos de cet illustre Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent (bien dommage d'ailleurs).

Note : Donc, je pense faire une succession de OS sans prétention qui peuvent être lus individuellement ou à la suite. Ici je vais surtout me pencher sur l'état d'esprit dans lequel pourrait se trouver Sasuke une fois sa vengeance accomplie. Ce n'est pas super joyeux et ça ne risque pas de l'être avant un bout de temps.

Note 2 : Fans des couples « traditionnels » : Naru/Hina, Sasu/Saku, Ino/Kiba etc…… Passez votre chemin, vous allez faire du mal à vos petits yeux.

Note 3 : Je suis une personne très têtue alors pas la peine de me demander de faire une suite avec certaines directives (comme vos couples préférés, surtout le NaruHina, je préfère encore aller me jeter dans la Garonne).

Coma

Assis sur le ponton de bois, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité liquide, il essayait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit. Ses vêtements de cérémonie noirs lui collant désagréablement à la peau, il se leva enfin, le visage aussi froid et impassible que de coutume, rien ne pouvait indiquer les émotions qui le traversaient.

D'un pas calme et assuré, il se dirigea nonchalamment vers la grande bâtisse.

Mécaniquement, il enleva ses chaussures dans le hall d'entrée, enfila sa paire de chaussons d'intérieur et pénétra dans la salle de réception. Les serviteurs s'affairaient, rangeant les derniers vestiges du buffet, il ne leur accorda aucun regard, traversa diverses pièces pour enfin arriver dans la chambre principale.

Entrer ici lui donnait l'impression de profaner un lieu saint, il détourna bien vite son esprit de ces sombres pensées et s'engouffra dans la salle d'eau.

Tout était tel quel depuis plus de vingt ans, il y avait tenu scrupuleusement, que ce soit dans la chambre patriarcale ou dans le reste de la demeure, chaque bibelot conservait sa place d'origine et si par malheur un de ces précieux objets venait à se briser, il était immédiatement remplacé par une de ses copies. Toutefois, les serviteurs prenaient grande attention à ne pas briser une de ces « reliques », les colères du maître des lieux, fort rares mais terriblement dévastatrices les terrifiaient, et l'un des moyens pour en déclencher une était justement la destruction d'un de ces témoins du passé.

Il retira à la va-vite ses habits sombres, bien que d'ordinaire ce ne soit pas dans ses habitudes de se vêtir de vêtements colorés et chatoyants, ces frusques noires faisaient naître en lui un profond sentiment de malaise.

Ces fringues puaient la mort… Enfin, c'était l'impression qu'il avait.

À chaque enterrement c'était pareil, s'il s'était écouté, il les aurait arrachées dès son arrivée dans le domaine Uchiha, mais un chef de clan ne pouvait pas se permettre de tel égarement, même chez lui.

Il jeta les morceaux de tissus sombres dans l'imposante baignoire et souffla un petit Katon qui embrassa bien vite l'étoffe, encore un de ses foutus rituels….

Mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne remettrait jamais ces frusques, la prochaine fois, parce qu'il y avait toujours une prochaine fois, il rachèterait une tenue neuve qui finirait elle aussi carbonisée dans la cuve en émail.

Il faut bien avouer que dans le monde ninja, l'espérance de vie des combattants n'était pas très élevée. Presque toutes les équipes avaient souffert de la perte de l'un des leurs. Ces sept dernières années, il avait assisté aux funérailles de bon nombre de ses camarades de promotion genin, tout d'abord Hinata et Shino, puis Lee et enfin Choji. Etrangement, la seule team à ne pas avoir subi de pertes était la sienne.

Pourtant en y réfléchissant bien c'était son équipe qui risquait le plus, avec un Jinchuuriki et le dernier représentant d'un illustre clan dont un barge à tête de serpent voulait s'approprier le corps…. Même lui n'aurait pas parié sur eux. L'ancien boulet aux cheveux roses avait aussi survécu, tout comme l'imbécile de pièce rapportée à leur team : Sai.

La salle de bains était une salle de bains à l'ancienne : pas de douche, les murs intégralement carrelés, une baignoire massive dans un angle et un petit tabouret au centre de la pièce. Il prit place sur le siège et commença à se frictionner vigoureusement le corps, espérant que le savon effacerait cette désagréable sensation de souillure.

Pris dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa pas que le traitement vigoureux qu'il infligeait à sa peau la rougissait désagréablement. Pas un centimètre carré de peau n'échappa à ses frottements énergiques.

Il se leva enfin, remplit le sceau en bois d'eau tiède et déversa le liquide au-dessus de sa tête. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il réfléchit à la situation actuelle.

Aujourd'hui, il avait enterré sa « femme »……. Une parodie d'enterrement honorable. Car sa défunte épouse était tout sauf honorable ; aucun de ceux qui avaient assisté à la cérémonie ne pouvait la blairer, ce n'était pas de l'indifférence, non, ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas la voir en peinture.

De son vivant, il faut bien avouer qu'elle avait tout fait pour s'attirer l'antipathie générale, même Naruto, d'une nature sociable ne pouvait pas passer plus de cinq minutes en sa présence.

Aussi cruel que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait jamais ressenti le moindre amour pour celle qui avait partagé sa vie et son titre pendant plus de dix ans. Ni même de sympathie. Elle lui avait été utile ? Voilà sûrement la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui reconnaître.

Lorsqu'il était revenu à Konoha, ramené par son surexcité d'ancien camarade, il n'avait plus goût à rien. Enfin, ramené par son surexcité de camarade était un bien grand mot, le blond était dans un état critique, s'étant pris une attaque mortelle de plein fouet à sa place, Naruto n'avait dû son salut qu'au démon renard.

La team Hebi l'avait suivi, hormis Suigetsu qui avait préféré continuer seul.

Sa vengeance accomplie, il n'était qu'une coquille vide, sans envie, sans avenir… surtout sans volonté d'avenir.

Bien entendu, il avait été mis aux arrêts immédiatement par une brigade de l'ANBU, mais ne leur avait opposé aucune résistance. Il avait bien entendu été interrogé par la section spéciale interrogatoire, de manière un peu musclée mais rien n'arrivait à le sortir de son mutisme.

La douleur physique, il avait toujours fait avec, il avait développé les années passant une résistance assez exceptionnelle à la souffrance, même pour un ninja.

La torture ne peut marcher que pour ceux qui sont encore rattachés à la vie. Or, lui était mort à l'âge de huit ans et ne survivait depuis que dans un seul but précis : Venger ceux qu'il avait aimé.

Itachi mort, plus d'avenir, plus d'envie… rien, juste peut être une grande lassitude et l'envie de rejoindre les siens.

Puis, il ne savait plus trop comment cela s'était passé, entre deux interrogatoires, le blond avait surgi dans la section torture, furibond, jetant un regard rempli de haine au chef de section. Sasuke ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son arrivé, à vrai dire, il s'en foutait. Revoir son ancien coéquipier l'avait tout d'abord contrarié ; avec lui, pas moyen de mourir en paix, une vraie plaie ce mec !

Il n'avait jamais douté de la guérison de son ami, il était totalement impensable que l'Uzumaki crève. Pourquoi, franchement, il ne saurait le dire mais cette conviction était d'une puissance rare.

Il se renferma donc dans son mutisme, essayant de regagner son calme intérieur, cette petite bulle dans laquelle il s'enfermait et où il ne ressentait rien, ne voyait rien, ne pensait à rien.

Peu à peu, il se détacha des éclats de voix produits par les deux fortes têtes présentes dans la pièce, puis plus rien, le calme était revenu.

Il fut pourtant sorti de sa torpeur quelque temps plus tard par les beuglements du cancre. Il prit lentement conscience des paroles qu'il prononçait :

« …. Si tu crèves, ils meurent une deuxième fois ! Tu veux laisser ton connard de frère gagner ? C'est ça ! Putain, réveille-toi bordel ! T'as un quartier entier à repeupler, alors bouges ton cul, abruti ! »

Le brun ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'Uzumaki avait remué quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui.

Le poing pâle s'était levé par automatisme pour se ficher dans la face de son vis-à-vis.

Bien loin de s'en offusquer, Naruto s'était relevé calmement, essuyant nonchalamment un filet de sang s'échappant de sa lèvre explosée, une lueur victorieuse dansant dans ses pupilles azur.

Les évènements qui suivirent restaient toujours flous, il se souvenait avoir répondu aux questions incessantes de la section interrogatoire, le blond souvent présent dans la pièce, d'ailleurs avec le recul, il trouvait surprenant qu'on ait laissé cet idiot venir aussi souvent en ces lieux et surtout assister à la « collecte d'informations ».

A sa sortie, tout s'enchaîna bien vite ; le conseil mit certaines conditions à sa réintégration (le brun avait échappé au pire, ayant éliminé deux des criminels de rang S les plus néfastes pour le village de la feuille et n'ayant pas « réellement » été une menace pour Konoha lors de sa désertion. Enfin, être le dernier Uchiha lui avait sauvé le cul, il le savait, (douce ironie vu que c'était lui-même qui avait éliminé le dernier représentant de la filiation). Outre bon nombre de restrictions, l'une des clauses stipulait qu'il devait se marier. La lignée du Sharingan devait perdurer et il revenait au dernier membre en vie de la faire pérenniser. Une chance qu'il ne fut pas stérile !

Le choix de l'heureuse élue fut vite expédié, il ne voulait pas s'encombrer du moindre sentimentalisme. Il lui fallait juste un utérus en bon état de marche.

Il se refusa pourtant à faire cette proposition à l'une des kunoichis de Konoha, par respect (salaud peut-être mais avec quelques principes quand même), il préféra se tourner vers une personne sans scrupule qui sauterait sur l'occasion. Une personne qui ne s'embarrasserait pas de savoir s'il en était amoureux, trop enfermée dans son délire narcissique pour tenir compte de la supercherie. Une personne qu'il lui serait égal de blesser, une personne qui ne faisait naître en lui aucun sentiment de culpabilité.

A l'époque cela lui avait paru le bon choix, le plus raisonnable et le plus facile aussi.

Avec le recul il en venait à se demander si cela n'avait pas été une erreur, mais franchement, même s'il pouvait revenir en arrière, il n'était même pas sûr d'agir différemment. Il se sentait tellement las.

Paradoxalement la seule chose qui le faisait encore tenir provenait pourtant de cette « union », deux choses en fait.

Kousei et Shisui Uchiha, âgés tous deux de neuf ans.

Leur venue au monde ne s'était pas faite entre deux parents amoureux et unis, non. Après le « mariage », le fraîchement promu chef de clan avait tenu à exécuter les recommandations du conseil.

Là aussi, une vraie mascarade, il ne savait pas trop dans quoi il s'embarquait, vu qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu de rapports sexuels avant cela. La binoclarde avait fait tout un foin, prenant la « pureté » de l'Uchiha comme une grande marque de romantisme. Lui s'en foutait totalement, la rousse jubilait, il n'avait pas voulu la contredire. Autant la laisser dans ses délires extatiques, cela lui facilitait le boulot.

Après cette « charmante » nuit de noce, il s'était rendu aussi sec chez la Cinquième pour refourguer un traitement hormonal à sa femme pour qu'elle tombe enceinte le plus rapidement possible. Un mal de tête carabiné lui lancinant le crâne, il n'avait vraiment pas supporté les couinements incessants de souris de sa chère et tendre pendant leur performance. L'acte en lui-même n'avait pas été désagréable, mais le comportement de la kunoichi lui avait fortement tapé sur le système, passant successivement d'une parodie de vierge amourachée à celle de l'actrice de film X. La chose se serait beaucoup mieux passée s'il avait pu la bâillonner et lui cacher le visage, le protégeant des bruits exaspérants qu'elle produisait et de ses expressions faciales surjouées et fausses.

Mais un petit quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de débuter son mariage, aussi faux celui-ci fut-il.

Le traitement hormonal eut cependant pitié de lui, et madame Uchiha tomba enceinte en un temps record, et de plus d'un bébé de surcroît ! Mais les grossesses multiples sont courantes avec ce genre de traitement. Par ailleurs, la rousse devait accoucher de triplés mais malheureusement au bout du sixième mois de grossesse, des complications arrivèrent et la future mère perdit son troisième bébé. Cela fut un coup dur pour le jeune chef de clan, mais heureusement, les deux autres bébés avaient tenu bon.

C'est à partir de ce moment que tout commença à réellement se gâter entre eux. Karin n'avait absolument aucune fibre maternelle. Pire, elle considérait ses enfants comme des parasites.

Il prit conscience qu'un utérus en état de marche n'était pas la seule chose dont il aurait du se préoccuper en choisissant la nouvelle « madame Uchiha ».

Le léger agacement que la rousse lui procurait se transforma en aversion totale puis en haine farouche. Pourtant, il évita au maximum de montrer son antipathie, n'était-ce pas sa faute si elle était entrée dans sa vie ?

Puis quoi qu'on en dise, elle était la mère de ses enfants, il ne pouvait pas la jeter à la rue.

La binoclarde déchanta vite de son côté aussi, même si son époux était froid, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas pour elle de sentiments amoureux, elle s'était perdue dans l'illusoire idée que cela changerait, qu'il en viendrait à l'aimer. Elle avait accepté de devenir mère dans ce but précis, se disant qu'ainsi ses rapports avec l'Uchiha s'amélioreraient forcément. Jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait voulu enfanter, elle avait fait ce sacrifice pour lui ! Et qu'avait-elle eu en récompense ?

Après la naissance des petits, ils avaient commencé à faire chambre séparée. C'était ainsi qu'il l'avait remercié !

La grossesse avait déformé son corps ! Quand elle avait posé les yeux sur les deux poupées boursouflées et vagissantes qui étaient sorties du plus profond d'elle-même, elle avait ressenti une profonde répugnance. Pire, dès leur naissance, les « petits monstres » avaient monopolisé le peu d'attention que lui donnait encore son mari. Elle les avait détestés, ses enfants n'étaient qu'une barrière de plus qui s'érigeait entre Sasuke et elle, ils lui volaient son homme !

La jeune femme était entrée en guerre contre ses propres enfants pour l'attention d'un homme qui de toute façon ne s'intéresserait jamais à elle.

La rupture réelle du pseudo couple eut lieu alors que les jumeaux n'avaient que seize mois. Depuis peu, le conseil du village avait autorisé Sasuke à reprendre certaines activités ninja ; jusque-là, le jeune homme avait été surveillé nuit et jour par une escouade de l'ANBU, et il semblait que la conclusion de cette longue surveillance était que le jeune chef de clan ne représentait pas de menace pour le village. Cependant il allait falloir encore attendre quelque temps avant qu'on assigne à celui-ci des missions adaptées à son rang de ninja.

La mission à laquelle il avait été assigné était d'un ennui mortel : classer les archives. Mais il ne s'était pas plaint, cela faisait à peu près deux semaines qu'il avait commencé cette tâche fastidieuse et ennuyeuse et contrairement aux jours précédents, il était rentré plus tôt. Le vieux machin rabougri qui lui servait de mentor dans les couloirs sinueux et malodorants devait se rendre chez le médecin. Pas étonnant soit dit en passant, avec la combinaison de son âge avancé et de la vétusté des lieux, l'Uchiha ne comprenait pas pourquoi le décrépi n'avait pas encore rendu l'âme. Il était donc rentré chez lui deux heures plus tôt.

En arrivant au domaine Uchiha, il sut de suite que quelque chose clochait, il entendait les jumeaux brailler depuis le portail.

Ses réflexes ninja reprirent le dessus ; de plus, le jeune père avait des soupçons depuis quelque temps. Il se faufila tel une ombre chez lui et se camoufla dans une des ombres du vestibule. Les enfants avaient été parqués ! Deux des canapés du salon avaient été déplacés, calés contre un des angles de la pièce, les petits se retrouvaient prisonniers entre les murs même et le dossier des canapés.

Les jumeaux hurlaient à pleins poumons et pas le nom de leur mère, non, ils appelaient leur père, comme s'ils savaient pertinemment que la rousse ne leur viendrait en aucun cas en aide. Sasuke réalisa furtivement que jamais encore il n'avait entendu ses enfants appeler leur mère.

Le Sharingan s'enclencha automatiquement, la fureur montant graduellement en analysant la situation :

1 Sa femme avait parqué ses enfants pour être tranquille.

2 Ses enfants étaient sans surveillance.

3 Les petits pleuraient sans que personne ne s'en soucie.

4 Malgré le vacarme que produisaient les deux enfants, leur mère ne s'était toujours pas manifestée.

Un bruit à l'étage lui fit redresser la tête, il se cacha un peu plus dans l'ombre pour observer ce qui allait se passer.

Karin descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, la mine furibonde, un simple drap enroulé autour de son corps.

« Bande de chiards ! Vous allez fermer vos gueules ! »

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, elle se saisit d'un rouleau qui traînait sur une commode pour l'envoyer en direction des jumeaux. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de finir son geste qu'elle se fit tordre le poignet violement dans le dos. Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec deux orbes rougeoyants remplis de malveillance.

Le regard de la binoclarde s'agrandit d'effroi, mais avant que l'Uchiha n'ait fait le moindre geste, un bruit sourd provint de l'étage.

Les pupilles de la jeune femme reflétèrent alors une peur sans nom.

Le brun se propulsa à une vitesse impressionnante à l'étage, tirant dans son sillage son épouse qui eut l'épaule luxée par la violence du mouvement.

Un homme nu se trouvait dans le lit de sa chère et tendre, un homme qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître et qui ne lui avait jamais inspiré de sympathie : Ebisu.

Ce soir-là, il avait failli commettre un massacre, il lui avait fallu tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas égorger sa femme et son amant. Il se foutait complètement du fait que Karin se fasse un pauvre type comme ce « ninja de seconde zone », mais que ses enfants en pâtissent et qu'ils fassent cela chez lui ! De plus, même s'il ne l'aimait pas, passer pour le cocu de Konoha n'était pas envisageable pour un Uchiha.

Des mesures drastiques furent prises ; Ebisu qui eut la frousse de sa vie, demanda le lendemain même une mission à long terme dans une contrée éloignée.

Une gouvernante et une ribambelle de serviteurs furent employés par le jeune chef de clan pour encadrer ses enfants et surveiller sa « femme ».

La vie de la rousse à Konoha fut réellement insupportable et étouffante après cela, elle eut enfin l'autorisation de reprendre son activité ninja au service du village de la feuille et ne se fit pas prier, prenant le plus de missions possible pour éviter au maximum de rejoindre le quartier Uchiha.

C'est justement au cours d'une de ces missions que madame Uchiha avait perdu la vie.

Mais le moment n'était plus à la réflexion, il enfila un des kimonos traditionnels bleu nuit à l'effigie de l'éventail et refit le chemin en sens inverse. La salle principale était à présent vide, tout avait été soigneusement épousseté et rangé, rien ne laissait présager que quelques heures plus tôt une centaine de personnes se trouvait en ces lieux. Les serviteurs avaient aussi déserté l'endroit, ayant sûrement regagné les intendances leur étant affectées.

Il traversa le jardin pour entrer dans un bâtiment plus modeste. La maison qu'il habitait avec ses enfants. D'un signe de tête, il congédia la gouvernante, une vielle femme légèrement austère mais qui portait une affection toute particulière aux petits, ce qui pour le jeune maître de clan était tout à fait suffisant.

Il monta ensuite à l'étage, évitant par automatisme les lattes grinçantes de l'escalier et poussa doucement le fusuma de la chambre des jumeaux, les deux petits étaient profondément endormis. Une fois rassuré, il se dirigea enfin vers ses quartiers personnels.

Dans l'imagination fantasque et fabuleuse de ses fangirls enragées, la suite du chef de clan était la source de bien des fantasmes, car même s'il s'était marié, les folles furieuses à haut dérèglement hormonal ne s'étaient malheureusement pas calmées, loin de là. L'épidémie avait légèrement régressé à son retour au village de la feuille, mais le prestige que le jeune Uchiha avait reconquis grâce à ce nouveau statut de chef de la lignée du Sharingan ainsi qu'à ses faits d'armes nombreux et glorieux avaient relancé la gangrène, pire que des plaies ces femmes et de plus en plus sans gêne le temps passant, il en reviendrait presque à regretter le comportement de son ancienne coéquipière à l'époque de l'équipe sept que l'on pouvait considérer des plus « soft ». Si seulement ces chieuses pouvaient se contenter de le regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit en criant un « Sasuke-kun », tout irait pour le mieux, vraiment !

Pour ces femmes en manque de romance, le repaire du beau brun devait ressembler à un de ces lieux de luxure des mille et une nuits, lumière tamisée, bougies, coussins à profusion et draps de satin…. Bien loin du compte en définitive….

La chambre était tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, voire froide et impersonnelle. Fonctionnelle, voilà le mot qui venait à l'esprit : un grand lit deux places trônant au milieu de la pièce sur une petite estrade de bois, des tatamis posés au sol, tout comme dans le reste de la demeure, un placard coulissant encastré dans un des murs de la chambre et un kotatsu encombré de parchemins divers, seul petit luxe de confort de la pièce. Mais s'il y a une chose que le jeune homme détestait par-dessus tout, c'était avoir froid. Bien sûr, il avait une grande résistance en la matière, un ninja se doit de pouvoir supporter des conditions de vie extrême. Mais se les cailler chez lui, il préférait autant éviter. Les maisons japonaises sont tout sauf faites pour le confort, un froid polaire y règne pendant l'hiver.

De plus, personne ne serait assez fou pour venir en ce lieu sans son autorisation, son petit secret était donc bien gardé.

Le brun souleva un des tatamis, déplaça quelques lattes en bois du plancher pour y prendre un coffret d'ébène finement ouvragé de soixante centimètres sur quarante et d'une hauteur de trente centimètres.

Il remit tout en place puis se mordit le pouce et invoqua deux petits serpents violacés. Là aussi, aucun mot ne fut prononcé, il faisait appel aux reptiles quasi quotidiennement lorsqu'il était chez lui et toujours pour la même tâche, si une de ses directives était modifiée, il leur en faisait part, seul moment où il s'adressait aux êtres à sang froid.

Sans un regard pour les êtres qu'il venait d'invoquer, il s'éclipsa.

Toujours la même chose, toujours dans le même ordre… Encore un de ses foutus rituels.

…

….

….

…

….

**Kousei :** postérité, générations futures

**Shisui :** Prénom du meilleur ami d'Itachi, première victime du massacre aussi.

**Fusuma :** Le fusuma est un écran opaque coulissant muni d'une poignée utilisé pour redéfinir l'espace d'une pièce ou servir de porte dans l'habitat traditionnel japonais.

**Kotatsu :** C'est un support de bois de faible hauteur recouvert d'un futon ou d'une couverture épaisse, sur lequel repose un dessus de table. Le dessous d'un kotatsu est chauffé. C'est le mode de chauffage le plus répandu au Japon.


End file.
